prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Héroes Inmortales III
|attendance= |venue=Arena Monterrey |city=Monterrey, Mexico |lastevent=Verano de Escándalo 2009 |nextevent=Guerra de Titanes 2009 }} Héroes Inmortales III: Homenaje a Don Antonio Peña (Spanish for "Immortal Heros III: Tribute to Antonio Peña) was a professional wrestling major show event produced by Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) that took place on September 26, 2009 in Arena Monterrey, Monterrey, Mexico, commemorating the third anniversary of the death of AAA founder Antonio Peña. The main event of the show was a AAA World Heavyweight Championship title defense where current champion Dr. Wagner, Jr. defends against challenger El Mesías. The other feature match on the show is the third annual Copa Antonio Peña, a 12-man Battle Royal. The show was originally called just Homenaje a Antonio Peña but was renamed in the weeks leading up to the event. Background The event featured seven professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Técnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. The main event was originally scheduled to be a Luchas de Apuestas, hair vs. hair match between Charly Manson and Chessman, playing off their long running storyline. In the week leading up to the event Manson announced that he had left AAA and would not be participating in the match. On the Mexican wrestling program Tercera Caída Manson stated that he left AAA because he was not given enough dates to earn a living and unlike the non-Mexican AAA workers he did not have a guaranteed contract. He also stated that he was not offered enough money to lose to Chessman, revealing that the original ending to Manson vs. Chessman was for Chessman to win. On September 24, 2009 AAA, through Marisela Peña and Joaquín Roldan, confirmed that Charly Manson had indeed left AAA but that Chessman was still booked in an Apuesta match for the show. At Triplemania XVII Dr. Wagner, Jr. won the AAA World Heavyweight Championship from El Mesías. At the following event, the 2009 Verano de Escándalo, Dr. Wagner, Jr. successfully defended the title against El Mesías and Cibernético. Following a match on the August 30, 2009 TV taping El Mesías challenged Dr. Wagner, Jr. for another title match, which was accepted by the champion. The type of match the two will face off in has yet to be determined. At AAA's previous major show Alex Koslov won the AAA Cruiserweight Championship from Extreme Tiger in a match that also included Rocky Romero, Jack Evans and Teddy Hart. At the subsequent TV taping on August 30, 2009 AAA held a cage match where the first person to escape was named the number one contender and the last person left in the ring was forced to leave AAA. Extreme Tiger was the first person out of the cage and thus the number one contender, but the last person in the cage was Koslov, the reigning champion. After the match Koslov was fired by Joaquin Roldan. Whether Koslov's firing is a storyline or not remains to be seen. Following the termination AAA announced that the Cruiserweight title was vacated and that Extreme Tiger, Rocky Romero, Jack Evans, Teddy Hart and Sugi San would face off at the Memorial show to determine who would become the new Cruiserweight champion. On September 9, 2009 the full card was announced including a 13-man gauntlet for the Copa Antonio Peña and a Lucha o Oscuras, a glow in the dark match where all the competitors wear fluorescent colored outfits and wrestle under a blacklight that is traditionally part of the Antonio Peña Memorials. Event On the night of the show it was revealed that despite legal threats from AAA's management Charly Manson did not show for the scheduled match and AAA announced that he would be replaced. La Parka, Cibernético, El Zorro and an unannonced Konan Big all made appearances in the arena to tease that they would be the replacement until Electroshock came to the ring. He stated that he would take his brother's place in the match against Chessman. Electoshock lost due to interference from Konnan, Jennifer Blake and Lorelei Lee and had his hair shaved off. After the match La Parka came out and got the referee, Hijo de Tirantes hair shaved off as well for missing the interference. Konan Big, already revealed as being in the building, was the final entrant in the Copa Antonio Peña. Originally Latin Lover was supposed to be the final surprise entrant, but he no-showed the event and was therefore replaced by Konan Big. Due to taking part in an earlier match, Electroshock was taken off the match, which now had 12 participants. Unlike the previous years, this year the Copa was a Battle Royal which Cibernético won, lastly eliminating Konan Big. Results *''Real Fuerza Aérea'' (Laredo Kid, Argenis and Atomic Boy) defeated Poder del Norte (Río Bravo, Tigre Cota, Tito Santana (AAA)) – Laredo Kid pinned Río Bravo in a Lucha o Oscuras, "Glow in the dark"Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Extreme Tiger defeated Sugi San, Jack Evans, Rocky Romero and Teddy Hart in a Five-way elimination match for the vacant AAA Cruiserweight Championship *Groon XX, Joe Lider and Nicho el Millonario defeated Gronda II, El Elegido and Decnis in a Hardcore Steel Cage Match *Sexy Star defeated Faby Apache © in a "Bull Terrier" match for the AAA Reina de Reinas Championship *Chessman defeated Electroshock in a Luchas de Apuestas, hair vs. hair match *Cibernético won the Copa Antonio Peña defeating La Parka, Octagón, Silver King, Alan Stone, El Zorro, Último Gladiador, Kenzo Suzuki, Marco Corleone, Pimpinela Escarlata, Dark Ozz and Konan Big in a 12-man Battle Royal *Dr. Wagner, Jr. © defeated El Mesías in a Singles match for the AAA World Heavyweight Championship Copa Antonio Peña A new entrant came out every 60 seconds. See also *Copa Antonio Peña *Asistencia Asesoría y Administración External links * Profile Category:2009 pay-per-view events Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración pay-per-view events Category:Héroes Inmortales